<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassure by GodofwarAtreus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240678">Reassure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus'>GodofwarAtreus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God of War (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kratos is a good husband, Reader is mute, Reader is pregnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) cannot sleep because of the thoughts that haunt her about the future of her future child. Kratos is there to reassure her.</p><p>(This is the first time I make this format, please be indulgent)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kratos (God of War)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The reader's words are written in bold, because she speaks in sign language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you caressed your belly, rounded by pregnancy. Despite the late hour, you couldn't sleep. Thoughts tormented you. You were looking at your husband, Kratos. The God of War seemed to be asleep deeply, not like the baby who felt it was a good time to fidget and kick you. You were giving up on the idea of sleeping for the moment. You decided to get up. You took a wooden bowl to eat the rest of the stew, hoping to calm the baby down.</p><p>No matter how happy you were with this pregnancy, you couldn't help but be worried. Since you were born, it was impossible for you to speak. What if your baby inherits this handicap? What if the Gods deprived him of his voice?</p><p>"(Y/N)? Why are you up?"</p><p>Your heart was missing a beat as you turned to Kratos. The Spartan was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her with his stern eyes. You lowered your head by running your hands over your belly.</p><p>"<strong>The baby is not tired,</strong>" you signed quickly.  </p><p>"You didn't mind the other times," replied Kratos as he left their bed to get closer to you. "What is it? Is the baby okay?"</p><p>You nodded in response. But Kratos did notice his wife's strange behavior. Her mood had been going down for several days. She spent her time staring at her belly with a gloomy air. Kratos sighed as he got closer to you, putting his big rough hand on your rounded belly. You felt the baby move, it seemed to approach the heat that emanated from the hand of his companion.</p><p>"The baby is fine, (Y/N). What are you worried about?" he asked, stroking your belly.</p><p>"<strong>Kratos. What will happen if the baby is mute like me?</strong>" you signed, worried about the future of your son or your daughter.</p><p>You knew what would happen if he or she was born speechless. You knew people would judge him like they did with you. You have long been tried and mocked, because all the villagers of your old village were sure that you would never find a husband. Everyone was surprised when Kratos asked you to marry him. You were also surprised. You refused the first time, thinking he wanted to marry you only out of pity. After all, who wanted a mute woman. Kratos must have reassured you and convinced you that it was not out of pity that he wanted to make you his wife. Now you were happy to be his wife and you were carrying her child. Now you were worried that your own child would suffer as you did.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Kratos puzzled.</p><p>"<strong>What if the baby is mute too? What if the others make mocked of him?</strong>" you asked signed quickly.</p><p>"Calm down. Everything will be fine for the baby. I don't care if he is mute. He will be better," reassured Kratos, kissing in the (Y/L/H) hair (Y/C/H) of his wife. "You did well. This child will do too."</p><p>His words reassured you. Yes, you have survived until today. Always now. You smiled at Kratos, thanking him for his words. The Spartan just grunted as a response. He took your hand, saying that you should rest as much as possible. The birth was coming soon. There was only one moon left and you were looking forward to seeing your baby. You were anxious to hold him in your arms. Even if he didn't show it, you knew Kratos also wanted to see the baby. This child was the symbol of a new beginning for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain was horrible. You felt like your stomach was going to tear. Another contraction was felt. You opened your mouth to scream, but no sound came out. You had to lose the waters when Kratos went hunting. You prayed that he would come home quickly. The problem was that the baby was arriving earlier than expected.</p><p>"It's too early," you thought over and over again, crying in pain. "It's too early."</p><p>The pain subsided, giving you a moment's respite. You manage to get up, starting to pace around the bed before clinging to the edge of the table, taking deep breaths. Another contraction. You could feel the baby pushing against your collar.</p><p>"It's too early! Why do you want to go out now? You have to wait a little longer," you thought, holding your aching stomach.</p><p>The cool spring wind caressed your naked body as you heard your husband's gruff voice. Kratos was puzzled when he saw you hang on to the table naked. He understood when he heard your labored breathing and saw your face distorted by the pain you were giving birth.</p><p>"You have to lie down," Kratos said, putting his hands on your aching back.</p><p>You were shaking your head frantically, hanging on to the workshop table as if your life depended on it.</p><p>"Okay. Let's stay there for a bit."</p><p>You nodded when you felt a new contraction arrive. Kratos was holding you back as you clung to him. He felt your fingernails dig into his flesh as you squeezed his arm as tight as you could as the contraction passed. Once the pain was gone, you let go of your companion to hang on to the table. Kratos pulled out a stool so you could sit down.</p><p>"When did you lose the waters?" he asked, sitting down next to you.</p><p>"<strong>Soon after you were gone</strong>," you signed off quickly when another contraction appeared.</p><p>You rested your head on the table, wincing in pain. Kratos took your hand in his, you squeezed with all your strength. Your noisy breathing echoed in the cabin. The contractions were getting closer and closer. Kratos got up, to guide you to the bed to lie down. </p><p>“I see the baby's head,” Kratos said. "Go ahead, push."</p><p>You pushed as hard as you could, clutching the furs covering the bed. You were sure that if you had had the gift of speaking, your cry would have resonated in the woods. Kratos told you to keep pushing. You gathered your last strength for the last push. The pain suddenly disappeared, the baby's crying echoed around the house. You could feel the tears rolling down your cheeks.</p><p>“It's a boy,” Kratos said, holding the baby. "(Y / N), it's a boy."</p><p>You sat up as Kratos gave you the baby. You put him directly to the breast so that he can suck. You looked at Kratos who got out of bed to get some furs to swaddle the baby when he had finished eating.</p><p>"<strong>What do you want to call him?</strong>" you signed by rocking the baby who was sleeping close to closing.</p><p>"Atreus. He's going to be called Atreus."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>